1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a current limiting device, and in particular relates to a current limiting device for limiting an output current range of a PDA (personal digital assistant). The current limiting device can be integrated in the PDA, thus reducing power consumption.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally PDAs have not been used as hosts. As technology advances, PDAs have become more powerful and can be used as hosts.
PDAs however cannot supply enough power to external devices due to the capacity limitation of the battery, thus PDAs often fail, hence output current is critical when the PDA is used as a host.